Babysitting Chaos
*Tracy Blagdon |series = 4 |series_no = 4.03 |number = 88 |released = * 6th January 2019 * 5th February 2019 * 6th February 2019 * 9th March 2019 * 21st March 2019 * 17th April 2019 * 22nd April 2019 * 4th May 2019 * 6th May 2019 * 14th April 2020 |previous = Apple Blossom and the Tiara |next = Babysitting Disaster }}Babysitting Chaos is the third episode of the fourth series. Plot Peppa-Mint is going to Pawville and leaves Dum Mee Mee and Bonetta Cupcake at home while being babysat by Toasty Pop. But the trio misbehaved badly by drawing on the floor with marker, and are still being told by Toasty Pop not to draw on the floor, and if they do it again, she will transform into a toast monster! But they are still doing it, and what happens to Toasty Pop? Will they kept drawing on the floor, or will Toasty Pop will turn into a toast monster? Find out! Characters *Peppa-Mint *Dum Mee Mee *Bonetta Cupcake *Toasty Pop *Jessicake (narration only) Locations *Shopville **The House *Pawville (mentioned) Cast *Cassandra Lee Morris as Jessicake *Brianna Plantano as Peppa-Mint *Kate Murphy as Dum Mee Mee, Bonetta Cupcake and Toasty Pop Trivia *This episode marks the first of a couple things: **The first official appearance of Vicarstown Sheds since the first series episode, Off the Rails, excluding stock footage in Paint Pots and Queens. **The first full appearance of Bonetta Cupcake in an episode. Therefore, the first episode to have Kate Murphy as a part of the voice cast. **The first episode to feature the new lineup of the Shop Team together. **The first time S.S Roxstar is seen moving. **The first appearance of Dum Mee Mee since the second series episode, Power Hungry (Part 4). **The first episode to introduce a new Shop Team member since the seventh series episode, Lucy Smoothie's New Coaches. *In the scene of Sadie Soccerball and Strawberry Kiss at Wellsworth Sheds, a voice clip from the episode Acting Up is reused for Strawberry Kiss. *A reference to The Great Race is made by Peppa-Mint and Toasty Pop. *Peppa-Mint makes a reference to SPK Checkout: Variety Show. *The plot is similar to the tenth series episode, Seeing the Sights and the fourth series episode, Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady. *The title is a play on Bessie Bowl's catchphrase "Confusion and Delay." She also says a variation of it in this episode. Goofs *Joe Mills in both dubs is not credited for voicing a passenger. *In the UK dub, Toasty Pop has her US voice when Peppa-Mint almost runs into her. Additionally, Peppa-Mint has her US voice when the Shopkins welcome Bonetta Cupcake. *When Peppa-Mint addresses Toasty Pop and Dum Mee Mee before introducing Bonetta Cupcake, there are trucks behind Dum Mee Mee during her close-up, but they are not present in Toasty Pop's close-up. *In the close-up of Peppa-Mint's leading feet as she brakes at Wellsworth, the box behind her bufferbeam clips through her feet. *When Nick Jr. reran the episode on 5 August 2020, Peppa-Mint's dialogue was taken from her scratch track as opposed to the final version by Brianna Plantano. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK/AUS *Here Comes the Shop Team Category:Episodes